Taste the darkness
by junkiemuffin
Summary: Riku encounters Anti-Sora on a deserted beach, but things take a turn he could have never guessed. Oneshot. Anti-Sora/ Riku.


Riku walked along the deserted, moonlit beach. The only sound in the night was the whispering of the waves and the silent scuffing of his bare feet on the sand. He liked to walk bare footed these days, it made him feel more attached to this world, rooted somehow. He stopped to look at the sea that seemed to be endless, nothing to be seen in the horizon behind it. It felt like an eternity had passed since they returned to their home island. Like all the horrible things had happened to some other people. They had never discussed it, but Riku knew the others felt the same way. It was hanging on them like a thin cloth, somehow detaching them from the things around them. Normal life had lost its appeal, old friends seemed distant like strangers. He sighed. They had seen so much, how could they just forget it and go on with their lives like nothing had happened?

There was an ominous whispering sound and Riku felt a presence. He turned and what he saw made his guts churn. In front of him was Anti-Sora, crouching like an animal on its all fours, golden eyes flashing brightly. Riku felt nauseous. This couldn't be happening, it was all over wasn't it? He didn't know what to do. Should he fight? He hadn't trained or even tried summoning his weapons in months. Besides, he had seen Anti-Sora in battle and he knew he was no match for its inhuman speed and strength. He watched the silent creature that moved in the odd, jerky way the heartless did, and tried feverishly to come up with a way out of the situation. His heart was racing in his chest and the only sound he could hear now was the loud humming of his blood in his ears. He decided to try and summon his weapons, but the second he concentrated on the thought, Anti-Sora leaped and he fell on his back with a painful thud.

Anti-Sora was sitting on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the ground, its sharp claws piercing through his shirt and pricking his skin like needles. Rikus breath hitched in his throat and he pressed his eyes closed tightly, bracing himself for a painful attack. It never came. Seconds ticked by and he felt nothing except the surprisingly light weight on top of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The creature was staring at him, its head tilted in a way that reminded a curious puppy. Riku stared right into its golden orbs, noticing that they actually had pupils in them after all. Anti-Sora leaned forward and Riku's throat clenched. The inky smell of darkness filled his nostrils and almost made him feel sick. Anti-Sora pressed its face close to his throat, barely touching him, making his skin go into goose bumps. Riku could hear a faint sniffing sound, as the creature slowly moved its head up and down his neck. Was it… _Smelling_ him? He was confused, he never thought heartless had a will of their own, or that they could feel things like curiosity. But maybe Anti-Sora was different from the other heartless? Capable of doing its own decisions if not mastered by anyone.

Anti-Sora had levelled its face with Riku's, soflty inhaling his scent and staring him with half-lidded eyes. The smell of darkness was overpowering, making Riku's head swim and he tried to gasp for fresh air. Anti-Sora lowered its head again, making Riku wonder if it had noticed his discomfort. Sure it wouldn't care? It was designed to kill, not to be affectionate. Suddenly Riku felt something cold and smooth running up his neck. He shivered and instinctively grapped Anti-Sora's shoulders. Looking down he saw it was licking him, glancing up when it felt Riku's touch. Riku couldn't think straight anymore, the whole situation was completely impossible. The next thing he knew, Anti-Sora started making a weird, throaty sound that vibrated through it's upper body and resonated against Riku's throat when it kept on running its cold tongue against his skin. The sound was like a cat purring, but more deep and guttural like a growl. Riku was shivering, the weird sensation actually starting to feel really good. Suddenly he was very aware of the creature's weight on top of him, especially the way their groins were touching, and to his horror he felt himself starting to get aroused. His heart was still pounding in his chest almost painfully, breath shallow from fear and something else. Anti-Sora went from licking to small bites, sending shots of painful pleasure through Riku's nerves. He gasped and flinched at the sensation, making Anti-Sora stare at him again in curiosity. It shifted its weight a little, unintentionally adding more pressure to Riku's groin and half-hard erection. He groaned. The creature seemed to be interested about his reaction, and it moved again, jerking its hips a little. Riku couldn't help but to let out another sound of pleasure.

_God, this was sick sick sick. Why am I aroused? _

Anti-Sora started slowly rolling its hips against his, at the same time kneading his chest with its palms, claws pinching at Riku's skin and sending more painful jolts of pleasure through him. He was completely hard now, almost aching, and he moved his hands from Anti-Soras shoulders to its sides, then to its hips, guiding its movements more and pressing their groins together harder. Sweat started to gather on his forehead and he panted, thrusting his hips up a little in rhythm with the heartless. All the while Anti-Sora watched him, making that weird growling sound. Riku wasn't sure if it was enjoying this, if he was unconsciously commanding it or if it was just curious to see what was happening. The heartless crouched down again, starting to bite his neck with more intense, its knife sharp teeth breaking his skin and drawing blood. All this only added to his arousal, and he fastened his thrusts, panting hard. He found himself letting go of the heartless' hips and instead grapping its head, forcing its face in front of his. All this felt like he was watching himself from further away, his vision seemed blurry and it was like his muscles were ahead of his brain, realizing what he was doing after he had made the moves. He stared into the creature's eyes, almost too bright to look at from such a short distance, and he pressed their lips together in a sick gesture of affection. He tasted his own blood on the cold lips that felt like a silky cloth against his. Craving for more, he ran his tongue against them, trying to get inside its mouth. It felt like kissing a feral animal in the shape of a human being. When it felt Riku's aggressive tongue it parted its lips just a little, enough for Riku to slip his tongue inside. The taste of darkness was smothering him, making him almost lose his consciousness. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and when he felt Anti-Sora's tongue slide slowly into his mouth, he broke the kiss with a loud gasp. With a few last thrusts he came hard.

–Sora! He whispered hoarsely into the heartless ear. He saw its eyes going wide, head jerking away from his face and suddenly Riku felt searing pain when the claws dug into his chest, going straight for his heart.

Riku jolted upright with a loud gasp. He tried to lash out with his fists, but could only find thin air in front of him. He glanced around wildly, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was coming out of his chest. He grapped the front of his shirt, waiting there to be a gaping hole, but found nothing. Looking around again he saw only his room, the moonlight shining trough the open window where the mild night breeze was blowing in the curtains. He was alone in his room. He tried to steady his breathing, sweat running down his face.

_It was a dream. Just a dream._

He shifted a little. There was a familiar, awkward dampness under his sheets, and he felt sick.


End file.
